


Make Me Cry

by Satans_Princess97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Princess97/pseuds/Satans_Princess97
Summary: Inspired by Make Me Cry by Noah Cyrus.





	Make Me Cry

**_I never needed you like I do right now_ **

**_I never needed you like I do right now_ **

**_I never hated you like I do right now_ **

**_Cause all you ever do is make me…_ **

 

Dean staggered back into the bunker around two in the morning, reeking of alcohol and regret. She just watched him as he stumbled down the stairs, holding onto the railing and trying his best not to fall. She sighs, rolling her eyes and looking back to the lore book in front of her. She hears Dean trip down the last few stairs, falling to the floor with a groan. He gets up slowly, stumbling down the hallway to their shared bedroom. Her phone starts ringing, Cas’ name popping up on her screen as the ringtone blares through the library.

“Hey Cas.” She says as she answers the phone, putting it against her ear.

“Hey Kris, how are you?” Castiel asks.

“Oh I’m okay, Dean just stumbled back in a minute ago.” She says closing the lore book and leaning back in her chair.

“I thought he was sober?” This makes her laugh, a dry, humorless laugh.

“Yeah he was up until about a week ago” She says grabbing the glass of whiskey from beside the book, swishing the amber liquid around in the glass.

“What happened?” Cas asks. She shrugs even though he can’t see her and downs the whiskey, getting up to get more.

“His brother is dead Cas, my best fucking friend is dead, and neither of us knows how to handle it. So, of course, he’s turning to alcohol and sluts at bars to wash away the pain for a few hours while my dumbass sits at h-home.” She chokes on a sob, shaking her head slowly.

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” Cas says and the line goes dead. She sighs, taking the glass and throwing it across the library. The glass shatters against the wall, whiskey coating the wall and dripping down to the floor. She drops down to her knees, her face in her hands as tears stream down her cheeks.

 

**_Gave you up bout twenty-one times_ **

**_Felt those lips tell me twenty-one lies_ **

**_You’ll be the death of me_ **

**_Sage advice_ **

**_Lovin you could make Jesus cry_ **

**_When I hear you sayin ‘Darlin, your kiss in like an antidote’_ **

**_I’m fightin like I’m Ali_ **

**_But you got me on the ropes_ **

 

“Kris?” Dean calls out, walking towards the library from their room.

“Yeah?” She calls back, her voice sounding weak as she sits at the table, a bottle of whiskey in her hands and her feet propped up on the table.

“Did you not come to bed last night?” Dean asks when he enters the library.

“Nope.” She takes a swig from the bottle.

“Why not?” He asks and she sighs, taking her feet off the table.

“Where were you last night?” She asks and he shrugs, walking over to her.

“Just went out to get a drink baby, that’s all.” He says and kisses her on the top of her head. “Why are you drinking?”

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore Dean.” She states refusing to look up at him.

“What are you talking about Kris? Don’t know if you can do what?” He asks, actually sounding hurt. She looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot Dean.” She snaps letting the anger take over the pain, bringing the bottle to her lips again.

“What are you talking about?” He asks again.

“Every night you’re gone and you come back reeking of alcohol and cheap perfume and then you sleep until like four in the afternoon just to go out again.” She takes another large gulp from the bottle, the liquid burning her throat on the way down. 

“Are you accusing me of cheating on you?” Dean asks angrily. “Do you seriously think I would cheat on you, Kris?”

“Why else would you smell like cheap perfume Dean?” She asks sarcastically.

“There’s a lot of women that come up to me at the bar but I brush off all of them! All I want when I go to the bar is to get drunk, I’m not cheating on you! I fucking love you, Kris!”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She says sarcastically, looking back down at the bottle in her hands.

“Wow.” He mutters.

_ ‘Such a good actor’ _ She thinks as she takes another drink.

“I don’t know why you turn to alcohol for an escape, this shit tastes terrible.” She giggles, a hiccup escaping her lips. “It does help a little though.” 

“Alright, that’s enough for you.” Dean snatches the bottle of whiskey out of her hand and she stands up to protest but the bunker door shutting distracts her. Footsteps echo off the metal stairs as Cas walks down, immediately coming into the library. He looks between Dean and Kris before focusing on the bottle in Dean’s hand.

“Really Dean, I thought you stopped drinking.” Cas says, his voice full of disappointment.

“Scold her, she’s the one that’s drunk.” Dean says point to Kris and Cas’ eyes widen as he looks over to her. She giggles, sitting back in the chair and putting her feet back on the table.

“If he can get drunk all the time why can’t I?” She defends herself as Dean puts the bottle back with the others. 

“Alcohol is not a healthy outlet Kris.” Dean says. This makes her blood boil, the drunken smile immediately leaving her lips as she stares at her boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She snaps, standing up again, but this time she’s more steady, the anger making her sober up quickly. “Every night for the last two fucking weeks all you’ve done is get drunk Dean, so you don’t get to tell me that alcohol is not a healthy outlet! Yes, you lost your brother. But I lost someone too Dean! Sam was my best fucking friend, but that doesn’t seem to matter to you! All that you care about is the fact that you’re hurt now that he’s dead, but never once did you think to see how Sam’s death was affecting your fucking girlfriend. The girl you claim you love is fucking broken over her best fucking friend dying but all you care about is your damn self!” She’s yelling, tears streaming down her face. 

“Kris,” Dean mumbles taking a step towards her, his hand reaching out to her.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me.” She snaps at him, hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks. She hated crying, especially in front of other people. 

“Whatever, I’ll be back later.” Dean says stomping up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Exactly what I was fucking talking about.” She mutters and Cas sighs.

“Alright let’s get you to bed.” Cas says putting an arm around her waist and leading her towards her bedroom. 

“What am I supposed to do Cas?” She cries, letting him lead her through the halls.”I need him Cas, I can’t let him go. God, he makes me so fucking mad sometimes but I still love the bastard. What do I do?”

“I don’t know Kris. I know he loves you, but you’re both hurting right now and he’s just making some really stupid choices.” He leads her into the bedroom she and Dean shares. She sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands as she fidgets with her fingers. “I’ll go talk to him, just get some sleep.” She nods and he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. She stands up, changing out of her clothes and into one of Dean’s t-shirts before she crawls into bed. She grasps the t-shirt she’s wearing, shutting her eyes tightly and breathing in his scent off of the soft material. Within minutes she’s asleep, tears rolling down her cheeks.

  
**_Couldn’t hear the thunder, but I heard your heart race_ ** ****_  
_ **_Couldn’t see the rain, we’re too busy makin hurricanes_ ** ****_  
_ **_Love ain’t easy when it ain’t my way_ ** ****_  
_ **_But it gets hard, when you ain’t here makin me crazy_ ** ****_  
_ **_Baby, say the word darlin’_ ** ****_  
_ **_You know just how to hold the sucker down_ ** ****_  
_ **_So I’ll see you in the mornin_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I can’t watch you walk out_

 

When she wakes up she’s surrounded by Dean’s familiar scent and a weight over her waist, something hard pressed against her back. She slowly opens her eyes to see a piece of paper folded up on her bedside table, her name scribbled across the outside of it. She glances over her shoulder to see Dean sleeping peacefully, his hair going in every way and a purple bruise on his cheek. His lips are slightly parts, light snores coming from between them. She slowly and carefully reaches over, grabbing the note from her bedside table before settling back into the bed.

_ Kristina,  _

_ You were asleep by the time we got back and I didn’t want to wake you so I wrote this for you instead. As you can see I got Dean back home. Ignore the bruise on his cheek, it was the only way I could get him to stop drinking and listen to me. He did not sleep with anyone last night, I was dragging him out of the bar within thirty minutes of us being there. _

She smiles at Castiel’s scribbled handwriting across the paper. He was obviously rushed as he wrote it, but she didn’t care. Cas actually punched him and dragged him out of the bar. She folds the note back up, putting it in the drawer of her bedside table and checking the clock.  _ 4 am _ . She sighs, rolling over and looking up at Dean’s face.

The quiet snores continue to come from between his lips, his eyelids fluttering every few seconds from whatever he’s dreaming about. His hair is a complete mess and he’s got a little bit of stubble covering his face from not shaving. She brings a hand up to his cheek, lightly skimming her fingers over the purple mark Cas left on his cheek. His arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He presses a kiss to her forehead, his lips staying pressed against her as snores start to emit from his lips again. Her lips turn up in a small smile as she closes her eyes, snuggling into Dean’s bare chest.

After about thirty minutes she gives up trying to go back to sleep and slips out from under the covers, careful not to wake Dean. She walks to the library quietly, grabbing her book out of her bag and sitting in one of the chairs. She props her feet up on the table, opening to where her bookmark is placed and continuing to read. 

About an hour later a loud  _ ding  _ echoes through the library, making her jump from the sudden noise and plant her feet back on the ground. She puts the book down on the table, standing up and looking around the library slowly. She notices Dean’s phone on the other table, the screen now lit up from a text message. She ignores it and goes back to her book. Then it dings again. And again. Finally, she gives in, walking over and grabbing his phone off the table. There are three new texts, one from Castiel and two from an unknown number.

**Castiel: I am sorry for punching you but I needed you to listen. I will be by to check on you later today.**

She smiles a little, trying to imagine Cas punching Dean in the face all because the stubborn asshole wouldn’t listen. Next, she looks at the two texts from the unknown number, her heart instantly dropping into her stomach.

**Unknown: I thought you were going to pick me up after my shift ended? Where are you, baby?**

**Unknown: I guess not. You could have at least let me know you wouldn’t be here. Text me later and we can meet up tonight baby.**

Her grip on Dean’s phone tightens as she reads the texts over and over again, those being the only two messages from that number. Her jaw clenches, anger coursing through her veins as she tries to register what was happening. Dean was cheating on her just like she had suspected. And it seemed like it had been going on for a while. 

She throws his phone across the library, watching it break against the wall and fall to the floor in pieces. Then she starts throwing everything she can find. Grabbing the lamps off the tables and throwing them across the room, ripping books off the shelves, picking up the chairs and throwing them around, taking the nice glasses and the bottles of alcohol and shattering them against the floor.

Dean runs into the library, his gun in his hands only to see that it is his girlfriend tearing the room apart. He just stands there, unable to move as he watches her rip everything in the library to shreds, her blue eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her cheeks. He notices the dark circles under her eyes, the cuts and scrapes covering her hands and arms from the glass she’s broken around the room, how tired and broken she truly looks as she rips apart what is supposed to be their home. He finally sees what all of the stress and heartache was doing to her.

She falls to her knees on the floor, leaning down so her forehead is pressed against the cold floor which is now covered in glass and alcohol. She can feel the shards of glass sticking into her hands and her forehead. Her legs, hands, and face become coated in the alcohol that is on the floor. But she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about anything anymore. She finally broke.

“Baby...” Dean mumbles from the doorway, his voice cracking as he looks at the woman he loves, broken into a million pieces. She whimpers, not moving from her spot on the floor. Dean walks over to her, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms.

She doesn’t fight him. No matter how much she wants to, no matter how much of her is screaming to push him away and to leave him, she doesn’t. She can’t. 

Because no matter how much she may hate him, she still loves him...

She still needs him...

So she just stays right there in his arms, tears streaming down both of their faces as they hold on to each other as if their lives depended on it. 

 

**_I never needed you like I do right now_ **

**_I never needed you like I do right now_ **

**_I never hated you like I do right now_ **

**_Cause all you ever do is make me…_ **

**_Cry._ **


End file.
